As any computer user knows, efficient use of a desk or workspace is vital for maintaining productivity. Whether the computer user is working or studying, the desk or workspace can rapidly fill up with accumulated adhesive notes, business cards, note cards, printouts, books, and other items which the computer user wishes to keep close at hand for ease of access, resulting in a disorganized, cluttered mess. Many computer users utilize the bezels or frames of their computer monitors as a surface for holding adhesive notes, but space on a bezel is limited, and cannot hold papers or books. Various types of paper holders or book stands exist, but these all occupy precious space on top of the desk or workspace.
The prior art contains several examples of bulletin boards, frames, and other devices which are designed to fit over a computer monitor. However, many of these devices lack versatility and can only be used to display papers, adhesive notes, books, or cards, but not all at once. Furthermore, these devices are rigid in form and cannot be adapted to fit a range of monitors of different sizes, nor can the computer user add or remove components to suit their requirements and adapt to their particular workspaces. Therefore, a need exists for an adjustable frame which can attach to any computer monitor, which is capable of displaying books, papers, as well a range of office and stationery items, while remaining compact and customizable.
In the present disclosure, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed and it is contemplated that the claims may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.